


Starlit Garden

by astridfire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_holidays, Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridfire/pseuds/astridfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the garden outside of the Ministry of Magic New Years Eve Ball, Harry gets to know Draco Malfoy. He had planned on leaving the party early, but that was before he saw Malfoy again for the first time in years. Now dawn is creeping up fast, Harry is a little drunk, Draco is a lot gorgeous, and Harry really, really likes who Draco Malfoy has grown up into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlit Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chantefable](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chantefable).



> Inspired by this poem: 
> 
> Some starlit garden grey with dew  
> Some chamber flushed with wine and fire  
> What matters where, so I and you  
> Are worthy our desire?
> 
> —W. L. Henley


End file.
